The present invention relates generally to improvements in receptacles and it relates particularly to an improved receptacle for accomodating and positionally firmly retaining therein articles of different dimensions such as standard recording tape cartridges and cassettes.
The conventional standard recording tape cartridges and cassettes are of approximate shallow rectangular configuration but of different dimensions. The standard cartridge is longer, wider and deeper than the standard cassette and the length of the cassette is somewhat greater than the width of the cartridge. By reason of the differences in the sizes of the cartridges and cassettes, different size receptacles and shipping containers are employed for the cartridges and cassettes and this practice possesses numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. The storing, shipping and dispensing of both cartridges and cassettes, interchangeably, are awkward and inconvenient and require a high inventory of receptacles and shipping containers since the conventional cartridge receptacle and container cannot be used for cassettes and the conventional cassette receptacle and container cannot be used for cartridges. The conventional standard cartridge and cassette receptacles otherwise leave much to be desired.